What Ifs
by mugsoftea
Summary: Shiro and his sister, Brye, are finally able to sit down and talk about someone very important to both. [Spoilers S7]


Synopsis: Shiro and his sister, Brye, are finally able to sit down and talk about someone very important to both.

A/N: Brye is a character I created a few months ago. While I am working on a story with her featured, it's not even close to be ready for publication on Fanfiction. I haven't written/published in years, so I am a bit rusty! This is a little A/U, but takes place after season 7 finale.

* * *

Shiro had no idea where to find his sister. He knew she normally kept a strict routine, but since the original garrison base was destroyed, he had little idea to where her new hiding spots may be. He strode into the meeting room, where Commander Holt and several other garrison officers where discussing with leaders of alien species on next options. The meeting was informal and Shiro felt no discomfort entering it unannounced.

Commander Holt looked up and gave a smile, "Shiro. You did not say you would be attending this meeting."

Shiro shook his head, "I'm not," he paused, "Pardon my interruption, but do you know where Commander Shirogane might be hiding out?"

Commander Holt nodded and pulled Shiro off to the side so they could speak in private, "She's been avoiding meetings and been very abrasive for the last week or so. We're getting worried, especially with her head of medical…"

Shiro held up his hand, "Sam, I understand, but I'm not looking for her to discuss business. She needs to talk to her brother."

Sam nodded and rubbed the back of his head, "No one really knows where she hides most of the time. First place I would check would be one of the roofs. Adam…" Sam paused and looked sadly at Shiro, "Adam said he would normally find her on the roof of the barracks. He said she liked how easy it was to open the windows."

Shiro smiled, "Thanks, Sam."

The commander smiled and returned his attention participants of the meeting. Shiro watched for a moment before heading out of the room and toward the barracks. A cool breeze hit his face as he stepped out of the main building. Across the way stood the barracks, shinning bright against the setting sun. Running a hand through his hair, Shiro made his way across the courtyard, his eyes focused on the roofs of the barracks. It took a couple of barracks, but he managed to find her on one of the shorter barracks toward the end of the row.

Shiro was very familiar with the roofs of the barracks as he would often climb them when he was a student at the garrison. Though these were new buildings, the structure stayed relatively similar to the old ones that use to exist. It took him a few extra minutes due to his new arm, but he managed to find his way to the rooftop.

His sister sat with her back towards him, her dark hair tied into a messy bun. Her shoulders slumped over and he could tell she was crying. He licked his lips and rubbed his hand against his trousers, trying to get the sweat off his palm. It didn't work too well.

A deep breath and Shiro finally was able to choke out a comment, "See some things never change."

His sister turned around and stared at him for a long moment. The tear stains shone off her cheeks, but he could tell she had stopped crying. The bags under her eyes showed she had not slept in days and she looked thinner then he remembered. Her eyes did a quick scan of him before she responded.

"Your arm looks dumb."

There she was.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice."

She shrugged, "I know. But I told our designers that the arm needed to look sleek, not like Rayman pooped out that and the surgeons decided good enough."

Shiro snickered, "They let you have something to do with this?"

She nodded, "A little. I wanted in on the surgery, but Commander Holt put the stops on that," she paused for a moment and patted the space next to her, inviting Shiro to sit, "He said, 'Brye, you have other things on your plate. You shouldn't be playing nurse to Shiro. Take care of your crew,'" she paused and let out a long sigh, "I was not made to be a commander like you. I just happened to be the only one alive."

Shiro took his non Rayman arm and wrapped it around Brye's shoulders. She curled up to his side and neither spoke for a long while as they watched the sun set over the garrison compound.

"I'm sorry,"

Brye pulled back from Shiro and raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

"For leaving," Shiro paused, "For not thinking about you… or Adam."

Brye picked at the tiling of the roof, "Adam didn't stop loving you, you know," she grumbled as she picked off the moss, "After you disappeared he went to the courts and asked to take me into his custody until I was 18 just so I would have someone. I told him he didn't have to, since I spent so much time at the garrison hospital anyway, but he insisted. Said that even though you were gone, he didn't want to abandon me," Brye paused again and rubbed her forehead, "He never had another lover. Never dated. Just took care of me and taught. He was the first to offer his assistance in final stand against the Galra. I begged him not to go. I had lost you and Keith…" she stopped and took a deep breath, "He was the only family I had left. He went anyway. Before he left said that there was a letter for you in his belongings. That if he didn't make it to give it to you. It's still in my room… I'll give it to you."

Shiro took in everything his sister had just said and leaned back against his hands. He eyes squinted into the sunlight as his mind raced.

"Did you still love him?"

Shiro turned his attention back to Brye. Her eyes were focused on him, locked onto his face as she tried to read his expressions.

"I did," Shiro responded, "His death is my responsibility. I should have stayed, should have listened to the general and him…"

"And me," Brye grumbled. Shiro playfully smacked her in the shoulder.

"And you," he stopped for a moment, "I keep playing the what if scenarios in my head. They just keep going and going…"

"They'll do that for a while," Brye commented, "They have a bad tendency of haunting us. But the what ifs can't stop you from living your life."

"You should take that advice to heart," Shiro responded just as Brye's communicator began to ring. She rolled her eyes and held it up for Shiro to see. The caller was Sam.

"What did Adam say about this new position."

Brye shrugged, "Nothing. He never found out."

"What do you think he would say?"

She smiled, "Same thing he would say to you," she stopped and answered the call, "Commander Holt?"

Sam smiled at the young woman, "Brye, good to see you responding to your calls. Many of our new allies would like to meet the medical commander and are egger to not only learn about what you do, but how best to work along side of you. I'm sure you are very interested in their technology."

Brye smiled, "Of course I am. I'll present a formal apology to our guests when I arrive."

Sam nodded, "That would be best. See you soon."

The call ended and Brye pocketed the communicator. She sighed and glanced over at Shiro.

"I guess duty calls."

Shiro smiled and stood up, offering a hand to Brye, which she happily took to pull herself up.

They began walking toward their exit from the roof and Brye spoke again as they approached, "Would you want to visit Adam with me? I'll bring the letter."

Shiro nodded, "I would like that."

A genuine smile crossed Brye's face, "Ok. Good," she paused and looked at Shiro's arm again, "I still think your arm is stupid."

Shiro rolled his eyes and slipped off the roof and through the open window.


End file.
